I'll Take Care Of You, My Dear Brother
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Tails is bedridden with a bad cold after his last battle with Dr. Eggman, and Amy is tasked with looking after him, while Sonic is out getting medicine, much to the fox's protest. When Sonic returns, him and Tails are happily reunited together, and go into the cutest and most loving hugs imaginable, as their brotherly love reaches new levels. One-shot!


**Hey guys, I'm back once again, and I'm really glad you guys enjoyed my first two Sonic the Hedgehog stories, 'I'm thankful because I have you', and 'Tails' love for Sonic'. Well, I've decided to post a third Sonic the Hedgehog one-shot, and I hope you all enjoy the adorable fluffy goodness. Like I said before, I absolutely adore Sonic and Tails strong bond, and think they're the best and most adorable duo ever! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy my third Sonic the Hedgehog story.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the Sonic the Hedgehog series! No flames!**

* * *

 **~I'll Take Care Of You, My Dear Brother~**

Tails was seen inside his bedroom, laying down on his bed, with a box of tissues on his nightstand. The young fox was coughing and sneezing nonstop, due to a bad cold he had gotten from battling against Dr. Eggman, and the evil doctor had blasted him with some stupid freeze ray, giving him this cold in the first place. Luckily, Sonic was there to break him out of his icy prison, and defeated the evil doctor, sending him flying into the sky. Unfortunately, the young fox was still freezing to death even after his best friend and brother had broken him free of the ice, so Sonic rushed him back home to their apartment, and gave him some medicine to help get his fever go down.

"Man, this isn't fair at all!" Tails pouted, as he coughed a little bit more. "I hate being sick so much! I can't go adventures with Sonic, I can't hangout with him and our friends, and I can't even kick Ol' Baldy Mc'Nosehair's butt!" He said, blowing his nose into a tissue.

Tails groaned, as he sneezed once again, soaking the tissue in gross snot, and grabbed a few more tissues to blowout any additional mucus trapped inside his nose. He then tossed the tissues into the nearby trashcan, and laid back down in his bed, wishing that his dear brother and best friend was there cuddling with him and hugging him lovingly. Sonic had went out into town this afternoon to get some medicine and some extra stuff, and asked Amy to watch over the young fox while he was away. He reassured the fox that he would be home soon, and gave him one last hug before taking off into town.

"I need a glass of water." Tails said to himself, feeling his throat getting a little dry, and managed to get out of bed.

Tails grabbed hold of the footboard of his bed, and began to stumble a little when as he walked out of his bedroom, and towards the kitchen, feeling very weak due to the cold. He managed to stumble into the kitchen without falling down, grabbed a glass from inside the cabinet, poured himself a glass of water, and started drinking the water, feeling a little bit a better. He poured himself a second glass of water, and drank every bit, feeling his throat was no longer dry, and started weakly walking back towards his room.

"Tails!" Amy shouted, running out of the living room, and helping the fox walk towards his bedroom. "Sonic said you shouldn't be walking around too much in your condition. You're too sick to be getting out of bed, young little fox."

"Sorry, Amy, but I was thirsty and needed a drink of water." Tails replied, as he sniffled. "Plus, I didn't really want to disturb you either."

"Tails, you're being so silly, you know that?" Amy said, as she giggled a little. "Sonic asked me to watch over you and keep you safe while he's out in town getting your medicine, and that's what I'm doing."

The two arrived at Tails' bedroom, and Amy suddenly picked the little fox up, and carried him to his bed, much to Tails' protest. She gently placed Tails down on his bed, and wrapped the blanket around him to keep him warm, and ruffled his soft hair cutely, as Tails started to blush.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid, Amy!" Tails shouted, blushing bright red with embarrassment. "I'm a hero!"

"You might be a hero, but you're still just a kid, Tails." Amy said, petting him affectionately. "And when your cold is gone, you'll be able to go on adventures with your big brother again. Right now, get some sleep, and Sonic might be back when you wakeup." She replied, leaving the room.

Tails sighed, and rested his head down on his soft plushy pillow, deciding there was really no point in arguing with her. He knew that once Sonic gave him the medicine his fever should hopefully go down, and he can spend some time with him, even though they hardly ever were apart to begin with. He closed his eyes, and snuggled into the plush bedding, with a cute smile on his face, hopping that when he wakes up he'll be wrapped in Sonic's loving embrace.

Hours later, Tails was still sleeping peacefully in his bed, while Amy was in the living room watching a movie, and eating some popcorn. Just then, the pink hedgehog suddenly saw the front door open up, and saw Sonic coming inside with the medicine for his little brother, much to her overall delight. Amy then leaped off the couch, and pulled Sonic into a bone crushing hug, as he groaned a little in pain from the hug.

"Amy, you're crushing me!" Sonic said, gasping for air. "I can't breathe! Let me go!" He managed to choke out.

Amy noticed she was hugging the blue hedgehog far too tightly, and released him from her bone crushing embrace, as he panted heavily. "Sorry about that, Sonic." She said, as he chuckled nervously. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Its alight, Amy." Sonic asked, as he catches his breath, before turning back to her. "So, is Tails still sleeping in his bed?" He asked her.

"He sure is, Sonic. I tucked him into bed about three hours ago." Amy replied, as she smiled. "He didn't really like me babying him around, but I'm sure he'll be super happy to see you." She said, siting back down on the couch, and enjoying the movie.

Sonic chuckled, and walked towards Tails' bedroom, knowing that his little brother would be begging not to leave him alone with Amy anymore. He quietly opened the door, and stepped inside the room, and walked towards his sleeping brother's bed, with a smile on his face. Sonic then sat on the side of the bed, and gently started ruffling Tails' cute hair, causing the young fox to stir in his sleep, and open his eyes to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring down at him, making him realize who was in his room.

"Sonic!" Tail shouted happily, as he pulled Sonic into a bone crushing, but loving hug. "Oh, Sonic, I missed you so much!" He shouted, crying in joy.

"I missed you too, buddy." Sonic said, as he groaned a little bit. "Tails, can you loosen your hug a little bit? I already got quite a painful hug from Amy." He said, chuckling a little bit.

Tails laughed, and loosens his grip a little, and snuggled on Sonic's soft chest, sighing lovingly. He always felt the happiest with Sonic, not because of them being brothers, but because Sonic is the most important person in his life, and he loves him with all his heart and soul. The two brothers looked at each other, and snuggled even closer, as Tails wrapped his cute tails around Sonic, and snuggled even closer, while blushing cutely.

"I love you, Tails." Sonic said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Sonic." Tails replied, and hugged his brother tighter.

"Tails, you're the most important being in my entire life, and I love absolutely every moment we spend together as best friends and brothers. Your amazing gifts give you the ability to fly, and those two tails of yours make you the amazing and beautiful creature in the entire universe. You're my brother, best friend, and my eternal companion, buddy. I'll always take care of you, and you and I will always be together for all eternity. I promise, buddy." Sonic said, as he cried a little in joy, while hugging the most important person in his whole life.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so deeply touched. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're my best friend, brother, eternal companion, knight in shining armor, protector, guardian, angel, my everything. I'm so lucky to have you in life, because if I didn't have you with me, I would be completely alone in this world. Luckily, I found someone special in life who would make the happiest, and I'm so blessed to have you in my life, and I'm eternally grateful to have you with me forever, Sonic. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Tails shouted happily, showering the blue hedgehog in loving hugs and kisses.

"Aw, Tails..." Sonic said, as he hugged him even tighter, and snuggled him cutely.

The two brothers suddenly rolled off the bed, and fell to the floor, as they cuddled even closer together. Sonic smiled, and kissed Tails on the cheek, as he ruffed his cute hair lovingly. Tails felt completely warm and fuzzy on the inside, and snuggled even closer to his big brother, feeling happier than even before, and knowing he'll always have Sonic in his life, because nothing can separate them ever.

"I love you, Sonic." Tails said, kisses him on the cheek.

"Aw, I love you too, buddy." Sonic replied, picking him up, and placing him back on the bed.

Tails sighed happily, and hugged Sonic once more, and two brothers snuggled together on the bed, as Tails' fever miraculously broke, and could feel his cold suddenly disappear like magic. Sonic smiled, and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, as they smiled at each other lovingly, unaware that Amy had snapped a couple pictures of their loving moment together.

"Aw, those two are so cute when they're loving on each other like that!" Amy said, giggling at the photos. "These will be going into my scrapbook."

The end.

* * *

 **Finally, I got this adorable and fluffy one-shot finished. Like I've said before, I absolutely love it when these two brothers bonding together. The adorable factor just explodes when they're hugging and snuggling cutely together. :) Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all later. :)**

 **Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


End file.
